Riddle Me This
by Katexior
Summary: A muggleborn Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

"Kat Tykins!" Professor Snape called out in the hallway in the dungeon. "How many times must I repeat myself, no running in the halls?"

Kat stopped in her tracks and spun around. "Professor! I'm sorry, but I'm late for my muggle studies class."

Snape glared for a moment. "If you were not in my own house, I would have taken points away by now," he said quietly. He stiffened. "Now, get to class!"

Kat flinched at the sudden shout and nodded. "Yes sir..." she mumbled and hurried off to class. She'd gotten sorted over a month ago, but she still had yet to figure her way around. The very idea of magic still amazed her. Both her mother and father were muggles, so this was a huge surprise. But somehow, she'd been sorted into Slytherin, the one house she shouldn't have been in. She wasn't a typical Slytherin; she wasn't mean, she's always done the right thing, and to top it off, she's a muggleborn, the first ever in her house. And because of this, she was constantly teased and no one took her seriously. Draco Malfoy loved to pick on her. She has some great comebacks, but she's been getting tired of it lately.

She came to her class and rushed in just as the professor was calling names for roll. "Kat Tykins, if you insist on being here just in time so often, I'll have to give you detention," the professor said as Kat walked in.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll try to be on time more often," Kat said softly and walked to her seat to take notes on today's class. 'I just have to get through this and lunch, then I can fly,' she thought to herself. Flying lessons were her favorite part of the day. Flying on a broom, the wind in her hair, just felt so right to her.

Kat stopped daydreaming and started taking down the notes the professor was writing on the board. He kept droning on and on about ancient witches and wizards. Kat wondered why people just couldn't drop the past. Yeah, things happened, but that's then and this is now. Kat sighed. The professor announced that class was over and everyone packed up all their things and walked out.

Draco was standing, waiting for her. "Mudblood!" he said, his eyes lighting up. Kat sighed and shoved him out of the way. "Hey!" he shouted and caught up with her. "Don't touch me with your filthy mudblood hands!"

Kat stopped and faced Draco. "Then don't call me a mudblood," she said quietly and stomped away. Draco got a look on his face that said, 'Don't you dare say that to me, I'm far better than you.'

Kat walked into the Great Hall and everyone else had already started to eat. She walked in and sat at the corner of the Slytherin table closest to the exit. She grabbed a turkey sandwich and some water and began eating. She had maybe three bites before someone shoved her from behind. She stood up and spun around. Draco stood there, with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing. "What!" she said, a bit louder than she meant to. A few people turned around to see what was going on. "Do you have a problem with the food I'm eating, or are you still stuck on the fact that I'm muggleborn!" About half the Great Hall turned to watch.

Draco sneered. "You don't belong in Slytherin! You don't even belong in this school! You're a filthy little mudblood and you shouldn't know magic!" Malfoy shouted back. Everyone, including Dumbledore and all the teachers, turned around to see the argument.

Kat looked hurt. This was it; she wasn't going to take it anymore. "I've put up with you hurting me. I've put up with the teasing. I've put up with being called a 'filthy mudblood' constantly." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from coming. She spoke, her voice stronger and louder than before. "This...this is the last straw. I do have a right to be here. Every time you say I don't, it feels like I'm being killed, it hurts so much." The tears started to fall and her voice dropped. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being slowly killed." With those last words, she covered her eyes with her arm and ran out of the Great Hall.

Draco stared after her with a look of disbelief on his face. The Great Hall went back to its usual noisiness. A few of the Gryffindors looked after her, but after a few moments, they all went back to eating. All, except for one.

Snape marched down an aisle towards Draco. Crabbe and Goyle left Draco's side as soon as they saw Snape. As Snape passed by Draco, he grabbed his arm and whispered, in a very serious tone, "Come with me, now!" Draco went with an almost scared look on his face. Snape walked out of the Great Hall and let go of Draco. "How dare you! You're supposed to be at least civil to your house members!"

"But, professor, I didn--" Draco said, before Snape cut him off.

"Silence! I don't care what you didn't do. You will not embarrass and disgrace this house!" Snape calmed down a bit. "You are to stay in the dormitories for the rest of the day." Draco made a look of protest and Snape glared. "I know today is the big Quidditch game against Gryffindor, but you brought this upon yourself and you will be in the common room or dormitories for the rest of the day! And, I expect an apology to Miss Tykins." He narrowed his eyes and Draco hung his head.

"Yes sir..."mumbled Draco and he started to head to the common room, Snape slightly behind.

Back in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table was a-buzz with the fight. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George were talking excitedly about how Draco had "met his match". Fred Weasley was pushing food around on his plate, deep in thought.

George elbowed his brother. "Hey, Fred, you'd better eat up, we've got a big game against Slytherin today."

Fred sighed and dropped his fork onto his plate. "I can't stop thinking about that girl."

George cut in. "I know what you mean. Someone finally showed Draco his place!"

Fred gave his brother a look that said, 'that's not what I was talking about, moron.'

"George, it's not that. She just looked so hurt..." he picked his fork back up and dropped it again. "I don't feel well, I'm going to go see Madame Pomfrey." Fred stood up and walked out of the Great Hall before George could protest.

Fred had the intention of going to the hospital wing, but when he heard loud sobs, he just had to find where they were coming from. He followed the sobs until he found the source, the girl that had run out of the Great Hall just moments earlier. He walked over and crouched down next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, but immediately regretted it. 'Of course she's not alright, she's crying you moron!' Fred thought. "Wait…what I meant was--"

Kat held up a hand to cut him off and gave a small smile. "I'm fine. Well, I will be. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt', right?" She held her head in her hands. "Who am I joking? He hurt me and I let him know it." She wiped away some of her tears. The expression on her face changed as she became suddenly angry. "Draco makes me so mad...He calls me a mudblood, just because I'm different and just to make himself feel better. He's to childish!"

Fred nodded, not knowing what to say right then. He thought for a moment. "But it was great how you stood up to him. He needed to be told those things." He smiled and stuck his hand out. "My name's Fred Weasley and any enemy of Draco's is a friend of mine!"

Kat blushed and shook his hand. "I know. you're a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I like to watch you play..." Her face turned almost the color of Fred's hair.

He blushed a bit and smiled. "Yeah, I've seen you. I've been trying to get the courage to talk to you, but I figured that since you're a Slytherin, you wouldn't want some Gryffindor talking to you."

She smiled and wiped the rest of the tears from her face. "As you've seen, I'm not like most Slytherins." Her head drooped a bit. "I'm a muggleborn, the only one in Slytherin, actually."

Fred smiled. "Being muggleborn is nothing to be ashamed of. I have a great uncle on me mum's side who's a muggleborn." Kat lifted her head and smiled. "Much better. You have such a pretty smile." Kat blushed and stood up. "Wait, you have to tell me your name." Fred stood.

Kat spun in a circle and smiled. "Kat Tykins."

Suddenly George Weasley came zooming down the corridor, dressed in Quidditch robes. "FRED! C'mon! We have a practice before the big game later, Oliver's getting mad!" George said in one breath.

Fred slapped himself in the forehead. "I'd totally forgotten!" He turned to Kat. "I have to go. Will you be at the game later today?" Kat nodded. "I'll be looking for you!" With those last words, Fred gave Kat a quick kiss on the cheek and raced off with his brother to Quidditch practice.

Kat sighed and started walking to her flying lesson. She had lots of time before her lesson, so she walked slowly and thought of everything that had happened. The argument, the drama, Fred coming and finding her, him kissing her on the cheek. Kat touched her cheek. Did he really like her, or was this just a prank of his? How did she know is he was just out for laughs? She sighed and paid some attention to where she was walking. In front of her was a big open window looking out to the courtyard where the flying lessons took place. Madame Hooch was there, setting brooms out. Kat pulled herself up and onto the windowsill and felt the soft breeze on her face. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell sideways right into two other students. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kat asked as she stood back up. She held her hands out to help the two girls up.

They glanced at each other and hesitated before taking Kat's hands. "Thanks..." said one who was tall and had curly blonde hair.

The other girl, who was slightly shorter with frizzy brown hair, brushed herself off. Suddenly her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. "Steph! It's her! It's the girl who was yelling at Draco in the Great Hall earlier!"

The blonde looked at Kat. "What? No, she's n--Ohmigosh! She is!" At Kat's puzzled face, the blonde slowed down. "I'm Stephanie, you can call me Steph, and this is Chandler, but everyone calls her Chandi. We're both Gryffindors. We saw what you said to Draco today. We think it's great how you told him off like that!"

Kat blinked. "Gee, thanks. Is the whole school talking about it? Cause that's not what I was going for..."

Chandler nodded. "It's not everyday that someone stands up to Draco. I think everyone except Snape thought it was great."

"I heard that Draco got a weeks worth of detention with Snape." Stephanie said very matter-of-factly.

Kat's jaw dropped. "Wow...I guess I'll find out what's going on with him when I see him later in the Common Room. But right now, I've got flying lessons."

Chandler nodded. "We've got potions next. I hope Snape's in a good mood!" She thought over what she just said. "Wait a minute, he's never in a good mood, what am I saying?" They all laughed and walked their separate ways.

Kat walked out into the courtyard and stood by a broom, waiting for the rest of the students. She was only standing there for a few seconds before all the students had arrived and Madame Hooch had told them to get on their brooms and hover in the air. She was going to test everyone individually to see how well they could maneuver on a set course. Kat was glad her last name started with a 'T'. With a bit of luck, she wouldn't have to go today. There was too much on her mind that kept her from concentrating on flying straight. She liked flying more for the speed.

Around Kat, the students were practicing. Kat flew higher to keep from getting flown into. Thoughts raced through her mind. Those two girls, Chandler and Stephanie, seemed so nice. Their kindness, so genuine. She hoped they could be her friends. They've be her first here. Her thoughts turned to Fred. His words, "any enemy of Draco is a friend of mine" echoed through her head. Could they really be friends, and possibly more? 'When Draco hears about it,' she thought, 'he's gonna be mad. Wait. Why should I give a damn about what he thinks? I'm my own person!'

Just then, Kat's thoughts were interrupted by a shout of, "WATCH OUT!" Kat looked to where the shout was coming from, and saw a bludger, headed straight at her. It had come from the Quidditch Stadium where the Gryffindors were practicing and they had lost control of it. Kat sat there, unable to move. She saw two red blurs out of the corner of her eye. One of them rammed her, while the other flew lower.

Kat fell off her broom and went flying through the air. She tried grabbing for her broom, but it was no longer there. The red blur that had rammed her, who turned out to be George Weasley, had knocked it to the ground. The other blur, Fred, caught Kat and kept her from falling to her death.

Kat felt that she was no longer falling and opened her eyes and looked up at Fred. He smiled and lowered her to the ground. George went flying after the bludger. Fred helped Kat stand once they were on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Kat rubbed her arms and nodded. "I'll probably be sore in the morning, but that's better than being hit, head on, by a bludger. I'd rather hurt than fall a hundred meters to the ground and die." She paused a moment and blushed. "Sorry. I'm rambling...Thanks for saving me."

Fed smiled and was about to say something when Madame Hooch ran over. "Miss Tykins, are you alright? What hap--" She noticed Fred. "Aaah...Mr. Weasley. Lost control of another bludger, I see. Do try and stop that nasty habit, won't you?"

Fred nodded and mounted his broom. "I'll try to be more careful." With that, he flew off to help his brother with the bludger.

Madame Hooch turned to Kat. "Why don't you go to the hospital wing? Just to be on the safe side." Kat nodded and headed toward the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

She had no intention of going to the hospital wing and instead headed to the Slytherin common room. She walked through the dungeons, past the potion classroom, and up to a stonewall that was almost indistinguishable from the neighboring walls except that it had three bricks sticking out. She tapped each of them with her wand and said, "Serpentia." The wall slid back and behind another wall. She stepped into the Slytherin Common Room.

There were dark green and black chairs and couches scattered around a fireplace. The walls were black with think silver and green vertical stripes. Kat blinked at the sudden change in light. 'We need some light in here,' she thought as she walked up to her dorm room. She grabbed her muggle studies book and plopped down in a nice big armchair by the fire. She sat with her back against one of the armrests and her feet on the other. With the book propped up against her knees, she began to read. This was the first time, in what seemed like forever, that she had nothing to worry about.

Kat had just finished reading a chapter when someone cleared their throat. She glanced up. It was Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy? Here to insult the classes I'm taking, or do you still have problems with my blood?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Kat turned, sat up straight, and leaned closer to him. "What? I couldn't understand what you said."

He sighed heavily and repeated, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Kat thought for a moment, her eyes full of amusement. "That's a lie and we both know it." At his look of protest, Kat explained. "First of all, I'm just a filthy little mudblood to you. Second, you don't give a damn about how I feel. And third, I can see Snape watching you in the mirror. He told you to apologize." She smirked and Draco stomped away. Kat laughed to herself and closed her book. She sat for a moment, trying to think of what she was forgetting.

'Of course!' she thought. 'The Quidditch game!' She set her book on the table and rushed out of the common room, towards the stadium. She checked to make sure she wasn't wearing anything that screamed, "I'M A SLYTHERIN!" and climbed up the Gryffindor stands. There she found Stephanie and Chandler.

"Hey Kat! You made it!" Chandler said once she saw her.

"Yeah, I thought you'd forgotten the game. It's almost over, but better late than never, I guess." Stephanie said without taking her eyes off the game.

Kat shrugged. "Malfoy had too feed me a fake apology." She glanced at Steph. "Who ya watchin?"

Chandler laughed. "Steph's watching George," she sang in a sing-songy voice. "They've been an item for about a week and a half now."

Kat nodded. "So I'm guessing that you're going out with Fred."

Chandler shook her head. "Nope. I've got Ron, their little brother. He's back in the common room, doing last minute homework."

Kat smiled. "So…does that mean that Fred's single?" Chandler nodded. "Cool!" Chandler took her eyes off the game and turned to Kat.

"Oooooooh! Kat's got a cruuuuuush!" Kat blushed.

"I, erm…. It's just…"

Chandler laughed. "It's alright. I think he likes you too!"

Kat smiled and turned her attention to the game. Fred was a good player. Even across the field, she could tell this difference between him and his brother. Fred was a bit shorter than George. She sighed. He was so cute. All the Gryffindors started cheering and Kat looked around. Harry Potter had caught the snitch!

Kat got a few glares and weird looks from people, but she didn't care.

"Chandi, Kat! Let's go!" Stephanie said excitedly and walked out of the stands.

Kat and Chandler followed her. "Where are we going?"

Chandi smiled. "The Quidditch players go out a certain exit. We always go down and meet them."

Kat nodded. "So that means Fred'll be down there, right?" Chandler laughed.

The three walked to the Quidditch exit, just as the Gryffindor team was coming out. Stephanie flung her arms around George's neck and they kissed. Chandi rolled her eyes and laughed.

Kat walked up and hugged Fred. "You did great today, I was cheering for you."

Fred blushed a bit. "I bet you got some weird looks. It's not everyday you see a Slytherin cheer for a Gryffindor."

Kat shrugged. "I don't care what other people think of me. I'm my own person. If they can't deal, too bad."

"And that's why I love about you." He kissed her on the lips. In that moment, Kat felt such happiness she'd never felt before. These people accepted her!

Kat pulled away and noticed that the whole team, Steph, and Chandi were staring at them. Kat and Fred blushed furiously. George and Steph started laughing, and soon everyone joined in.

'This feels so right.' Thought Kat. 'This is the life I want to live. I want to be surrounded by people who accept me and are my friends.' She smiled and grabbed Fred's hand as they all walked down the hallway.

Kat lost complete track of time, everyone was just talking and having a good time. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and everyone turned to look at Kat. It took her a moment to realize what was going on and where they were. "Oh…this is your Common Room, isn't it?" Fred nodded. "Then I guess I'll be leaving…" She turned to walk away, but Fred grabber her wrist to stop her.

"Wait a minute. Dinner is soon. How about someone casts a silencing charm just so you can't hear the password, and I'll go and change my robes. I'll be back in five minutes, tops."

She thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll be waiting." Fred kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back before you can say Quidditch." Stephanie cast the silencing charm, and they all disappeared into the portrait hole, with the exception of Kat.

Kat sat down next to the entrance and fiddled with her robes. 'Just a few minutes,' she thought. 'No one'll notice me sitting here.' Boy was she wrong.

Snape walked by and glared at Kat. "Miss Tykins…What _are_ you doing?" He towered over her.

Kat looked up at him. "I'm waiting for someone, sir." 'Ugh,' she thought. 'Why can't he just leave?'

Snape narrowed his eyes. "And who would that be?"

"Fred Weasley."

He sneered. "Why are you hanging around that juvenile delinquent?"

"He is not a juvenile delinquent!" Kat glared. "He's a sweet, caring person and he doesn't give a damn about my blood!"

"Hmph. Whatever you say, Miss Tykins." Snape narrowed his eyes. "This is not what I came to talk to you about. If there is another…erm…outburst from you like the one today, you will be confined to your dorm room, except for classes, for a week."

Kat stood up. "So that was Draco's punishment? That and the fake apology?" Snape shook his head and started to speak, but she cut him off. "So I'd get a worse punishment for defending myself? Guess Blondie Boy really is your favorite."

Snape glared. "Do not assume what you do not know." He stormed off as the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room opened and Fred walked out. Kat glared after Snape.

Fred looked at Kat. "What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him. "It's Snape. He came by to tell me that if I have another 'outburst' like the one today, I'll get worse punishment that what Draco got."

"He said _that_?"

Kat sighed. "Not in those exact words, but that's basically what he said." She looked up into his eyes. "And he called you a juvenile delinquent."

Fred shrugged. "I've been called worse." He noticed that she was really bothered by this. He hugged her. "He's just jealous cause he can't get some lovin'." Kat giggled and Fred smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was sulking. He had heard about Gryffindor beating Slytherin from some other students. 'That stupid mudblood,' he thought. 'She's ruining everything! I could have won that game!" He punched a wall. He winced and rubbed his knuckles. That hurt.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy…" Draco turned around and saw Snape. "I wont tolerate violent behavior. Take your anger out some other way."

Draco glared. "That stupid Kat Tykins." He flung himself down into a fluffy armchair. "She ruins everything. Her and her stupid long brown hair…" His eye twitched as he remembered her words. They cut like daggers. "She stood up to me! Why did she have to go and do that? That beautiful face spoke those words to me!" He picked up a pillow and flung it across the room. A few first years looked toward him, scared. He glared back. "What are you looking at!"

Fred and Kat walked to the Great Hall holding hands. As they entered, Fred pulled her towards the Gryffindor table.

"Wait," Kat stopped and spoke. "Am I allowed to sit there I'm still a Slytherin…"

Fred smiled softly. "Of course you can sit there. Your house doesn't matter to me, or anyone else there, anymore. We all know and like you for who you are." He kissed her check. "Especially me."

Kat smiled and followed him to the Gryffindor table. Chandi was talking to Ron, Stephanie was laughing at one of George's jokes, and another boy was trying his hardest to ignore Ginny Weasley. Obviously, she lost interest in Harry and found a new victim.

The boy stood up and walked hurriedly to Fred. "Fred, buddy," he started. "You gotta help me! Your little sister, she's like attached herself to my hip! She wont leave me alone!"

Fred laughed. "Well Brad...why don't you talk to her?"

Brad sighed heavily. "I've _tried_, but she just hasn't got a clue!"

"Alright, I'll talk to her tonight, but no promises." Fred nodded. He remembered that Kat was standing next to him. "Oh, Brad, this is Kat, my girlfriend." Fred beamed.

Kat's eyes widened. "You really think of me as your girlfriend?" Fred nodded. "You like me that much?" Again, Fred nodded. Kat's face turned the color of Fred's hair and she sat down next to Chandi. "Chandi, did you hear that?" Chandi seemed to be staring off into nothing. "Chandi?" Kat poked her but received no response.

Fred placed his hands on Kat's shoulders, and she jumped a bit. "Whoa. A little jumpy, are we?" He glanced at Chandler. "She and my brother have some sort of connection or something. They'd stare into each other's eyes all day if they didn't have classes. It's quite scary sometimes." He sat down on the other side of Kat. "And I think you are one of the most wonderful people here." He kissed her cheek.

Snape just happened to be passing by. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Tykins, no public shows of affection. The rest of us would like to keep our dinner down…" Kat nodded and was silent. Fred, however, was not.

"What ever you say, Professor Snape!"

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared. "I've got my eye on you, Weasley." He said and up to the head table to take his seat.

"'Ey Fred! What was that about?" George asked from down the table.

"Oh, nothing. Snape was just being a slime ball!" Fred answered his brother.

At the head table, Dumbledore stood up and waited for everyone to be silent. "I have become aware of a small problem, students have been calling each other 'mudbloods'." He looked directly at Kat. "I would like everyone to remember that there is no such thing as a complete pureblood these days. So, in essence, everyone in this hall is a 'mudblood'. If I, or any other teacher, catches anyone using this foul word, they will get several detentions." Dumbledore sat back down, waved his wand, and food appeared on all the tables.

Kat grabbed the mashed potatoes and started piling them on her plate. Everyone around her stared. She stopped and blushed a bit. "Sorry…I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. I guess I'm a bit hungry." Fred laughed and everyone went back to talking and eating.

Kat ate and laughed with her new friends. Time just flew by. Near the end of the meal, she got an idea. "Hey Fred?" Fred glanced up at her. "I need to talk to the headmaster. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" They kissed and Kat walked up to the head table and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"Sir? I have a question." She started. He nodded and so she continued. "Is there any possible way to change houses?"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Snape cut him off. "Miss Tykins, you know that once you are sorted, all is final. What kind of an example would we be stetting if we let you change houses whenever you felt the need?"

Kat looked up at Snape. "I now you don't want me in your house. You agree with Draco, you both think I shouldn't be a Slytherin."

"What sort of prank are you pulling? I favor all Slytherins equally, and you are no exception."

Kat laughed. "Don't tell me lies, _sir_." Snape and Kat glared at each other. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the two of them turned to look at him.

"Now, Kat, you know that we cannot just change your house. The sorting hat put you in there for a reason."

"But sir! I don't belong in Slytherin! I'm kind, I know right from wrong," Snape glared at Kat, but she continued. "And, I'm a muggleborn."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "And how would you know that? Can you be sure that you are indeed muggleborn?"

"What? My parents are muggles! When I got my Hogwarts letter, they were as shocked as I was!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You were…adopted."

Kat shook her head violently, her hair flying around. "No! That's a _lie!_"

Dumbledore nodded. "I speak the truth. Your parents disappeared only weeks after you were born." He paused a moment. "Tykins is not your true last name."

"What? My name is Katarin Tykins!"

"I'm afraid it is not." Dumbledore shook his head and lowered his voice. "Your name is Katarin Riddle."

"Riddle…?" Kat's jaw dropped. "Am I directly related to Tom Riddle?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He is your true father."

"No! I'm not related to that…that monster!" Kat spun around and marched out of the Great Hall, towards the Dungeon, fuming.

Back in the Great Hall, Snape was surprised. Obviously, this was news to him as well. "Sir," he turned to Dumbledore. "Are you sure?" Dumbledore nodded. "But that means…"

"Yes Severus. She is the heiress of Slytherin. She is Voldemort's daughter." Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Can you make sure she gets to the right place? She's confused and will most likely to get lost." Snape nodded and turned to go. "And keep this between the three of us. I'm sure she doesn't want anyone else to know." Snape nodded and practically floated out the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat slowed down and looked at her surroundings. Even though she intended to go to her Common Room, she was at the Gryffndor's. She kicked the wall. "Argh" Her foot started throbbing immediately. "Ooow…Stupid wall!" Someone put their hand on her shoulder. Kat spun around, her hands in fists, ready to fight. She relaxed a bit when she was it was Snape.

"Miss Riddle, what are you doing here?" Snape asked, trying to not sound threatening.

"Ugh! Don't call me that! It's not my _name_!" Kat shouted. She started glowing with energy. She looked at her and her eyes filled with terror. She took in a sharp breath. "What…?" She looked up at Snape, frightened. "What's going on? Why—Why am I glowing?"

"It would seem that your state of intense emotions is letting out some of your magical powers. It has been known to happen. Your father's done it a few times." Snape stated.

"Thanks for that, Spock." She spoke back, her voice dripping in sarcasm. (Spock, from Star Trek! Snape sounded very Vulcan there. Nodnod)

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to calm yourself."

She wrenched out of his grip. "I _can't_! You're all claiming I'm someone, no, some_thing_, that I'm not!" She took of running down the hallway, her robes flying being her. Her shoes were the only noise in the empty hallways. Everyone else had gone to bed. This time, she made sure to go the right way. Snape followed, slightly behind, so he wouldn't be seen.

Snape watched Kat try to open the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She screamed in frustration and Snape stepped forward. He tapped the three bricks and said, "Noir." The entrance opened ad Kat walked in.

"Thank you, Professor…" Kat mumbled and walked up the stairs to her dorm room. She proceeded to the small desk and opened a small blue and white composition book. She picked a quill and began to write.

Down in the main portion of the Common Room, Snape was explaining Kat's heritage to Draco. "I expect you to show her some respect." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you tell _anyone_, including your father, you will feel my wrath, boy." With that, Snape glided out of the room and left Draco alone with his thoughts.

He paced for a few minutes, considering whom to owl first. He rested his arm on a fluffy armchair. 'Snape's wrath can be no worse than a weeks worth of detention,' he thought. Draco hurried off to owl his father; the infamous Lucious Malfoy.

Up in her own dorm room, Kat was trying her best to ignore her roommate, Risika, who kept pestering her about how Kat stood up to Draco that day. "Why'd you have to go and make all of us _real _Slytherins look bad!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "The only person I made look bad was Blondie Boy. And he deserved it."

Risikia's eye's flared. "Blondie Boy! How rude!"

Kat shrugged. "You only say that cause you've got a thing for him."

Risika 'Hmph'ed and stormed out of the dorm and into the Common Room. Kat chuckled and got into bed. After pulling the curtains around her bed shut, she soon fell asleep.

Kat woke to someone poking her. She mumbled something and rolled over. The poking persisted. "Kat! Wake up!"

Kat rolled onto her back and glanced at the clock.. "Blimey. It's six in the morning!" She turned to the poker. It was her roommate, Risika. "What do you want?"

Risika scowled. "Draco wants to talk to you."

Kat yawned. "About what?"

"He said it was about your real name." Kat sat up straight. "He didn't say much else."

Kat stood up and pulled a sweatshirt over her head. After running a brush through her hair, she walked out the dorm and into the Common Room. Draco was there, waiting for her. He walked up and attempted to hug her, but she shoved him away. "What was that for? I thought I was just mudblood filth to you."

Draco tried to look innocent. "I'm hurt!" She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. "I just wanted to apologize correctly, Katarin."

Kat glared and sat on a couch. "How do you know my real name? I haven't been called that in years."

Draco looked down at her. "Wouldn't you like to be called by your real name, Katarin Riddle?" He smiled slyly.

She jumped up and glared at him. "Why you little…who told you?" She thought for a moment as a grin spread across Draco's face. She snapped her fingers. "It was SNAPE! That slimy git!" She turned to go out the Common Room, undoubtedly to go yell at Snape. Draco's grin had faded.

"Wait!" He jumped in front of her to keep her from leaving. "If you go tell him, he'll have my head!" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

She knocked them off. "You kinda screwed yourself over, Blondie." She paused and looked into his eyes. He was terrified. "Alright…I won't tell him." Draco's eyes lit up. "But if you ever call me that filthy name again, I'll kill you myself." She spun around and left a speechless Draco down in the Common Room while she went up to her dorm to change. After she was done, Risika too was ready for the day.

"Hey, muddy, breakfast is in a few minutes."

Kat glared at Risika and left. She walked out the Common Room and down the corridors to the Great Hall. She saw Fred standing outside it, waiting for her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She plastered a face smile on her face and walked up to him. "Kat!" Fred hugged her. After a moment, he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…it's just…" She caught herself. She was about to tell him about who she was. "It's nothing." She shook her head. Why would she want to tell him? 'He'd probably call mea freak, or be afraid of me,' she thought. 'And I sure don't want that.'

He looked at her with some concern, but took her and walked into the Great Hall together. They took seats at the Gryffindor table and Fred started eating. Kat just pushed food around on her plate. Fred glanced at her and stopped eating. "Alright, I may have only known you for less than a day, but I know you well enough to see when you're troubled."

Kat sighed and glanced around the room before looking at Fred. "Okay…But not here, there are too many people." She stood up and started walking to the main entrance/exit. Fred followed her. They reached the door just when it opened it up and in walked Professor Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape looked down at them. Kat glared back. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Rid—err, Tykins." He caught himself in time. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Why should you care?" Kat said. "For all I know, you'll go off and tell your pet student, Draco."

"Just because of your father doesn't mean that you get special treatment."

"And just because of my father doesn't mean you can go and tell everyone!" At Snape's fake look of confusion, she explained. "You _told_! I came down from my dorm, and there's Draco, being all nice to me. Then he calls me that foul name. I wonder who told him, don't you, _Professor_?"

Snape huffed and walked up to the head table. Kat smiled triumphantly and walked out of the Great Hall. Fred was slightly behind and grabbed her wrist once they were out. "What was that all about? Who is your father?"

Kat sighed. "I'm Tom Riddle's daughter. Therefore, I'm the heiress of Slytherin." She spoke slowly, as if she still didn't believe it.

"Woah, woah…" Fred sat down against the stonewall. "I thought you were muggleborn."

Kat sat next to him and sighed again. "So did I. Last night, I asked Dumbledore is I could change houses, and he told me that Voldemort's my dad." Fred opened his mouth to say something, but Kat cut him off. "And Snape was there. Snape went right off and told Draco. So the whole bloody school will know by the end of tomorrow." She glanced at him. "So I'll expect some hate mail, a few howlers…and a lot less friends too…" She dropped her head and closed her eyes, waiting for him to get up and leave.

To her surprise, he took her hand. He smiled as she lifted her head. "I've said it before, so I'll say it again; _your blood doesn't matter to me_. You aren't your father. You didn't force him to do those things. You weren't even born yet." He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And if anyone who hates your for your father will have to go through me to hurt you." They both laughed a bit.

They were silent for a moment. Kat picked her head up. "I'll expect to be hated by most the Slytherins. They all thought I was muggleborn, and now I'm Voldemort's daughter."

"And then to some Slytherins," came a voice above them. "You'll still be hated, just the same." They looked up to see Draco's lovely sneer.

"Malfoy..." Fred had a look of disgust on his face. He started to get up, but Kat stopped him.

"I'll handle Blondie Boy." She stood and walked up to Draco, so their faces were inches apart. He instinctively took a step back. "Malfoy…you little rat. You go on whoever's side benefits you the most. At that time anyway. You don't care about consequences. You have some _major_ issues to work out." Kat grinned and her eyes lit up. He started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. She whispered in his ear, "_I told him_."

Draco pulled out of her grasp and snarled. "Why you little…" Before he could get anything else out, Snape swooped out of nowhere and grabbed Draco, taking him off somewhere, no dubitably to punish him.

Kat giggled as he was taken away. Fred stood up and wrapped his arms around Kat's waist. "Quite a good show you put on there. You were almost…evil."

She spun on him. "Don't you dare say that ever again." At the look of amusement, she slapped him. Well, tried to anyways.

He caught her hand and held it on his face for a moment. "You're not evil and you never will be. I'll be there to make sure of it." He smiled.

"Promise?" He nodded. Kat smiled. A bell rang somewhere and kids started rushing out of the Great Hall.

Fred let go of her hand and kissed her cheek. "I've got Muggle Studies and Divination right now, but I'll see you at lunch."

"I've got double Potions. I'll see you after."

"Good luck!" Fred said and they went their separate ways.

Kat arrived at the dungeon-like potions class with seconds to spare. "Take a seat, take a seat." Snape called. As soon as everyone had taken a seat, he began the lesson. "Today you will be making a simple forgetfulness potion. I will be giving you _no_ instructions. You all have books, and I expect you can read." No one moved and he glared. "Well! Hop to it! And no speaking!"

Kat flipped through the pages of 212 Simple Potions and Magical Brews. She found the correct section and skimmed it. She glanced up and noticed Snape, standing in front of her. He looked like he was going to say something, so she waited.

"Dumbledore wishes to see you, right now." She pulled her things together. "One of the teachers will be outside his office, waiting to let you in. And since you are leaving early, I will expect a foot and a half of parchment about the forgetfulness potion." He paused as if he wanted to say more, but didn't.

Kat stood up and left, glad to be out of that dungeon. She slowly walked through the silent and empty hallways. It was so quiet without students walking about, asking each other whether Snape was in a particularly bad mood, or asking questions about the newly assigned homework.

She noticed that many of the pictures were sleeping and laughed. 'Must be the only time of day to get a bit of shut-eye,' she thought. A door opened in front of her and out stepped none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Hullo Professor," Kat said politely.

Dumbledore heard her voice and turned. "Ahh…Miss Riddle." Kat cringed, but he didn't seem to notice. He put an arm around her shoulders and started walking toward his office. "I was just heading to my office to speak with you. I had expected you to be there already."

Kat nodded. "I like to walk slowly when the halls are empty. It's so quiet and such a magnificent castle." She glanced at a painting, and the young girl in it waved. Kat smiled.

"Taking time to watch the paintings is something I should do more often. I hardly get a chance to anymore." His eyes shined before he became serious. "Now, about your request to change houses."

"I know, I know. The Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin for a reason. Plus, I'm that foul monster's child so I'm the heiress."

"Actually, Miss Riddle, I was going to consider it." Kat gasped at his words and her eyes lit up. "But I alone cannot decide. You will have to try on the Sorting Hat once again."

Kat nodded. "Professor…Why didn't you tell me who I was before?"

"If you knew, your true personality would have never shown. You would have grown up hated by some wizards, and worshipped by others. You'd be forced to deal with things at a young age that most wizards can't deal with ever. You would've never become the kind, sweet, caring person you are today." Kat nodded and thought about this. "And," he started, a twinkle in his eye, "you would never have fallen in love with a young Gryffindor." Kat's face turned bright red. They reached Dumbledore's office and he spoke the password to get into his spectacular office.

There were magical trinkets everywhere, but Kat was only looking at one thing, the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore took it off its stool and set it on her head.

"Ah yes…" came the hat's voice in her head. Kat tried to keep her mind clear. "It's been three years…you still have it, the need to be more…but now…Hrmm…I can see the courage…the loyalty…the want to know more…your true father, revealed. The heir of Slytherin…Hmmm…You belong in…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want more reviews! Please? Kari, thanks so much for that review. I love it when people explain things, especially since this is my first fan fic J

Kat crossed her fingers and hoped she would be a Gryffindor. "A Gryffindor you want to be…? Well then…A Gryffindor you shall be!"

The hat shouted the last statement and Kat shrieked. "YES!"

Dumbledore looked down at her over his glasses. She grinned up at him. He smiled and pulled out his wand. "I think you'll need a change of uniform." He tapped the top of her shirt, and all the colors changed from that of a Slytherin to that of a Gryffindor. Even her hair tie changed from silver and green to red and gold. Dumbledore's eyes shimmered. "The Sorting Hat took almost two hours to choose. I thought you might've become someone who has no house. It is very rare, but there have been one or two cases."

She nodded. "Professor…did you say it took almost two hours to sort me?" He nodded. "That means it's lunch time! I have to meet someone, may I go?" He nodded and she rushed out of his office. She raced down the hallways and corridors to the Great Hall. She saw Fred and flung her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly. After a moment, she pulled away.

"You seem happy. What happened?" He kept his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.

Kat grinned. "Notice anything different about me?"

Fred looked down at her and gasped. "You're a…Gryffindor?"

She nodded excitedly. "I just got resorted! I almost got put back in Slytherin because of my father but then I didn't because the hat said I'm brave but I don't think am and I'm so happy!"

"I'm so happy for you!" He kissed her for a long moment. They only pulled apart when Stephanie, George, Chandi, and Brad started whistling and cheering. Fred and Kat blushed bright red.

Brad notice Kat's robes. "What are you dressed as one of us for?"

"Oooh! Kat! Did you get your house changed?" Chandi questioned.

"I bet she did!" Piped up Stephanie.

Kat nodded. Fred spoke, "She did. She's a Gryffindor. She's one of us." He smiled at the last statement and kissed her cheek. She took his hand in hers.

During lunch, Snape walked up to Kat. "Miss Riddle. The headmaster has informed me of your rather interesting situation. I have sent your things up to the Gryffindor tower."

"Thanks Professor." Snape nodded and left. Kat rolled her eyes when he was gone. "I swear, he's got a stick shoved up his ass or something."

The table erupted with laughter. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall was standing just a few feet away. "Miss Riddle, I am glad to have you in my house, but I do not tolerate poking fun at other teachers." Kat nodded and mumbled an apology. "I came to tell you, and everyone else here, that our new password is Polyjuice Potion. Be sure to tell the other Gryffindors." With that, she left.

"I'm gonna get to see the Gryffindor Common Room! Hee!"

Fred laughed. "What class do you have next?"

"Dumbledore gave me the rest of the day off. I'm going to do some homework in the Common Room. What do you have?"

"I've got study hall in the library, but I can study with you in the Common Room, if you like." He smiled mischievously.

Kat smiled back. "I'd love to have some company. I hate being alone." They kissed. "Fred, you're such a sweetie."

The tips of Fred's ears turned pink. He wasn't used to hearing that. They were both silent fore a moment. "Hey…you know what I just realized? If you take your last name, the old one, together with your first name, you get Kattykins. Kind of a cute name."

"Woah…I never realized that before."

"Mind if I call you that?"

"Only if it's just you." Kat smiled and they kissed.

"TEN points from Gryffindor!" Kat and Fred turned to meet Snape's glare. "I've told you two before, no public shows of affection!" They could see one of his eyes twitching.

"Sorry Professor." Kat said in a voice that showed she didn't mean it.

Snape glared and started to walk away. Fred pulled out his wand and muttered, "Incendio!" while pointing at the bottom of Snape's robes.


	7. Chapter 7

His robes caught fire as Fred quickly put his wand in his pocket so he wouldn't look too guilty. Snape took a few steps before he noticed. He swiftly grabbed a pitcher of water to put out the flames, but no before shooting a glare at Fred and Kat.

The table roared with laughter. "Fred! That was bloody brilliant! Why didn't we do it sooner?" George shouted down the table.

"Mmm…fire…" came Stephanie. Chandi gave her a weird look.

"Fi-yah!" Brad started singing.

Fred and Harry high-fived.

"Fred! If he can prove that you did it, you'll get detention for a month!" Hermione spoke."

"Ah, Hermione. Don't ruin all the fun!" Ron whined.

Kat started cracking up. "I'm friends with a bunch of freaks!" The whole group went silent. They stared at her as her face turned bright red. "It's an American expression." She dropped her English accent. "I've only lived here a few years…"

Fred laughed. "I didn't know you grew up in America." A bell rang somewhere and students got up to go to class. "Kattykins, dahling, I have to go grab a book from the library, I'll meet you up in the Common Room."

"Alright." They walked out of the Great Hall and separated. Kat was eager to see the Gryffindor Common Room and hurried as fast as she could. She then proceeded to run right into someone. "I'm soooo sorry! Are you all…" She took a look at the person she'd run into and snarled. "Malfoy."

"Well well…if it isn't Miss Look-At-Me-I-Glow herself?" He dropped his voice. "You'd better watch your back. Not many parents will appreciate You-Know-Who's daughter going to school with their child."

Kat laughed. "And you think I care because…?" She walked off, leaving Draco speechless.

She ran through hallways and corridors until ending up at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She almost burst. "Polyjuice Potion!"

"Well now, calm down. I've seen you've changed from a Slytherin. Such new fangled ideas these days." Said the painting before swinging open.

Kat practically flew up the flight of stairs into her Common Room. Kat gasped and thought that something was wrong with her eyes. She had gotten so used to a dark and dreary Common Room, that she wasn't prepared for this. The walls had red and gold wallpaper on them, along with dozens of pictures. All the couches and chairs were a deep scarlet. They were arranged around the fireplace, which had a roaring fire going. She walked up the stairs to a door that said 'third year girls' on it. She opened the door and walked in.

There were five beds total. Three of them had personal touches to them. Another had absolutely nothing on or around it. The last had her trunk at the foot and an envelope on her bed. She glanced at the envelope. On the front it said, "Miss Katarin Riddle". She shrugged and shoved it into her pocket, assuming that it was from one of the teachers. She threw her trunk open and started searching for her books. She pulled a few out and went down stairs.

She set her books on a couch and sat next to them. She pulled out her copy of 212 Simple Potions and Magic Brews and started studying.

A few minutes later, Fred walked in, empty-handed. "They were out of _all_ the copies of Hogwarts, A History. Do you have a copy I could borrow?"

Kat nodded, not taking her eyes off her book, and gestured to the pile next to her. "It's there, somewhere."

Fred walked over and looked through the books. His eyes fell on the blue and white composition book; Kat's diary. She had accidentally brought it down with her. 'Hmm…what's this?' Thought Fred. He thumbed through it and stopped on a page dated yesterday and began to read.

"Did you find it?" When Fred didn't answer, Kat glanced up. She saw her diary and her eyes went wide. "What are you doing!"

"I…erm…" Fred stammered and blushed.

"Why are you reading that!"

"Well…I was looking for the book, and it just kind of…fell open." He tried to say it innocently, but the guilt was written all over his face.

"Freddy! It says 'Katarin Tykins' right on the front. The pages are dated. Why did you read it?" She searched through the books next to her.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I guess I was just curious." Fred closed her diary and held it out. Kat found Hogwarts, A History and shoved it at him after taking her diary.

She grabbed her potions book and went to go sit in a fluffy armchair across the room. "Apology not accepted, Frederick Weasley." She curled up and began to read.

Fred sighed and sat down on the couch where Kat had been earlier. He flipped through the pages of his book, unable to concentrate. 'I think I just messed up big time,' he thought. 'This is way worse than breaking Katie Bell's favorite quill, or dropping Alicia Spinnet's essay in a puddle of water.'

Kat was having trouble focusing. She needed to get this reading done so that she could work on her essay, but there was something nagging her in the back of her head. 'I was a bit harsh on him,' she thought. 'It's obvious that he's sorry about it. And at least he didn't start reading it out loud.' She stifled a laugh.

"And what exactly is so funny over there, Miss Riddle?" Fred asked in a fake-strict tone.

Kat shut up and tried to look serious. "Erm, nothing…Freddy?" She looked at him. "I'm sorry I was so harsh on you about reading my diary."

"Blmey, Fred! You read her diary? And people think _I'm_ the stupid twin!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Blimey, Fred! You read her diary? And people think _I'm_ the stupid twin!" George exclaimed, walking up the stairs with practically everyone else.

"If some guy read my diary, I'd--" started Stephanie before she was rudely interrupted by Chandi.

"Punch his lights out?" Steph and Chandi glared at each other and then cracked up.

"Fred! Don't you remember the time when George read Ginny's--" George clamped his hand over Ron's mouth.

"Erm, Ron, no one wants to hear about that." Croaked out George.

Steph rounded on him with a glint in her eye. "Oh really? What exactly did you read of Ginny's?" She pushed him back onto a couch and sat next to him.

Hermione was searching through Kat's books. She found and arithmancy book and went off to study, knowing that it would be okay with Kat.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had set up a game of wizard chess. Chandi was sitting back, watching and sketching them. She would occasionally point out flaws in their logic.

While everyone got settled in the Common Room, Kat grew uneasy. She took her potions book along with her diary and walked out the portrait hole. She hated large groups in small areas almost as much as she hated being alone.

"Why hello dear," said the portrait hole, assuming that Kat was leaving. When she sat down, the portrait looked perplexed. "What are you doing out here? Wouldn't you rather be in there, with all your friends?"

Kat shook her head and opened her book. "No…I don't like lots of people…" She started reading, much to the Fat Lady's displease. She never got to talk to people on a regular basis and life as a painting got rather boring.

Students walked by her, not even noticing that she was there at all. She almost didn't notice when someone sat next to her. "Whatcha doooin?"

She recognized that voice and glanced at him. It was the boy she'd met last night at dinner. "Hallo. I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name." Kat blushed a bit.

"'S okay. I'm Brad. And you're the famous Kat Riddle."

"God, word travels fast."

"Yeah, well, there are only about four hundred students here."

"Oh, only that many?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So why are you sitting out here? Didja forget the password?"

"What? No. I just…don't like crowds. I get really…twitchy."

"Twitchy? Where'd you hear that?"

Kat dropped her accent. "My 'parents' raised me in America until a few years ago. I was also raised as a muggle, and their language is a bit…" she searched for the right word. "Unsophisticated."

"I love muggles! Especially their music." Brad got really into the conversation. "Avril Lavigne is one of my favorite bands!"

Kat laughed. "Avril? Okay, first off, she's a singer, not a band, and second, she doesn't even play her own guitar. And she is _such_ a poser! I mean, ugh!" Kat rambled on for a minute and then glanced at Brad's face. She'd lost him. "And besides, Linkin Park is so much better."

They debated music for half an hour before anyone even noticed they were gone. Finally, Fred poked his head out the portrait hole. "What're you two doing out here?"

Brad looked from Fred to Kat. "I was just about to go inside." He pushed past Fred and walked in.

Fred sat next to her. "So why were you two out here?"

Kat looked up at him. "I was sitting out here, he came by and sat down next to me. We were just talking about muggle music."

"Why were you out here?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Kat shivered. "I don't like big crowds. They make me…a bit uneasy."

Fred grinned. "So Kattykins' got a wittle fear of cwowds?"

"Noo…I just don't like them. Phobia of being completely alone is more like it." Kat thought for a moment. "Fear of the dark, too." Fred chuckled and Kat smacked him playfully. "So tell me, what's the famous Fred Weasley afraid of?"

"I-erm-me?" Fred stuttered and blushed. Kat nodded with a mischievous grin. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She started giggling like mad. Fred's face turned even redder as he became more and more embarrassed. "Ka-at…stoooop…!" He pushed her, which only made her laugh more. She slid from leaning against his shoulder to resting her upper back in his lap and her head on his knee. He absentmindedly reached down and stroked her hair.

She smiled and closed her eyes. They just sat there for a few moments. There were footsteps coming and Kat opened her eyes and turned her head to see who it was. The person stopped in front of them, her face covered in shadows. They started giggling and Fred groaned. Kat sat up, confused. The person stepped forward. "You two make such a cute couple!"

"Ginny…" Fred stood up and ruffled his little, and only, sister's hair. Ginny stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Fred's ear, which in turn, made him blush. He made a grab for her, but missed as she darted around him and into the Common Room.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat stopped at the top of the stairs. She could handle lots of people in a large area, like the Great Hall, but not in here. Granted, there were only about thirty or forty people there, but that was a lot of people in this space. She took a deep breath and gathered all her books from earlier. She headed up to the dorm room, and on the way, ran into Chandi and Steph.

"Hey Kat. We're just about to go down to dinner, want us to save you a spot?" Asked Chandi.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go to bed early." Kat replied with a smile on her face.

Steph's brow furrowed. "Are you okay?" She could see through the smile and the worry was evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Being re-sorted took a lot out of me." With that, Kat walked past them to her dorm room. Chandi and Stephanie exchanged looks, but continued down.

In her dorm, Kat put her books away and got into her pajamas. She grabbed her diary along with a quill and began to write.

Down in the Common Room, everyone started heading down to dinner. Fred looked around for Kat, but didn't see her. He asked Stephanie where Kat was, and she said that Kat was to tired for dinner. Chandi and Steph started giggling. "What?" Fred was confused.

"You reeeeaaally like her!" The tips of Fred's ears turned pink. Stephanie walked off to the Great Hall with George, and Chandi went with Ron. Fred stood for a moment before running to catch up with his brothers.

They all reached the Great Hall after everyone had started eating. They took their usual spots, Fred sitting between his brothers, and started eating. They all laughed and talked, but Fred only did so half-heartedly.

"Hey evil twin, what's up? Ron asked his brother.

"Yeah, your mind is somewhere else." George told Fred, ignoring the 'evil twin, good twin' comment.

"Mmm…I guess I'm not that hungry. I'm going to bed." Fred said as he stood up and walked out the Hall.

He walked through the hallways toward the Common Room. He spoke the password and stepped through the portrait hole. He headed up the stairs to his dormitory, when heard crying, coming from the girl's side. He walked over and knocked on the door. "Kat?" He heard her trying to stop her tears. At no response, he opened the door and walked in. "Are you alright?"

Kat was sitting cross-legged in her bed, the blue and white composition notebook open in front of her, a quill resting in the crack. "Yeah, I'm okay," she forced out, wiping the tears from her face.

Fred, unbelieving, crossed the room and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "Nothing's _wrong_. It's just that for once, everything is right." He looked at her, waiting to hear more. "You guys are my first _real_ friends since I've been here. You've been nice and accepting." She paused and whispered, "I don't deserve it, any of it."

"Ooh Kat…" Fred pulled her close. "You've suffered being a Slytherin in the same year as Draco for three years, you deserve it." He sat against the headboard pulling Kat with him. "I love you." He held her in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

Kat smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Fred." They both fell asleep within minutes.

Down in the Common Room, everyone was getting back. Stephanie and George decided to go to bed. They climbed the stairs and stood at the top. They kissed goodnight and went their separate ways. Stephanie walked into her dorm and immediately noticed Kat and Fred. She was still standing in the doorway, thinking what to do, when George burst in.

"Steph! Have you seen--!" George started, but noticed them. "Fred…" He wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist. "Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know. They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

George laughed. "Yeah, but they're not as cute as us!"

Stephanie giggled. "So, what should we do?" George shrugged. "Let's just let them sleep." George nodded and kissed Stephanie.

Kat woke the next morning, screaming. The images from her nightmare were still vivid in her mind. She had been walking through a forest, it was pitch black in the middle of the night. She stumbled upon a clearing with two people in it. They were around a huge cauldron full of some sort of potion. One was waving his wand, muttering something, while the other looked on. Kat hid behind a bush to keep from being seen. The potion swirled and changed colors before turning into a picture of Hogwarts castle. The first person grinned maliciously. "My daughter," he had spoken, "is at Hogwarts." The images started to leave her mind, but they were still there.

Everyone including Fred was jerked awake. Kat clung to Fred, whimpering. Everyone else crossed the room to find out what happened.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Steph asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Questioned Hermione.

"Is the world about to explode?" Asked Chandler, yawning. She got a glare from Stephanie.

"Shh…it's okay, you were just having a bad dream." Fred kissed the top of her head and held her closer. "It's okay, it's over."

"No, no, no…" Kat mumbled and buried her face in Fred's chest. "He-he's coming." Kat's voice was muffled by Fred's shirt and chest.

"Kattykins…who is it? Who's coming?" Fred asked and pulled her face from him. She shook her head violently. "C'mon Kat…"

She looked into his eyes and spoke, her voice barely audible. "Voldemort." Her eyes teared up. "He's coming. I-I saw him." The tears fell down her cheeks. "Freddy, I'm scared."

He pulled her close. "Go get McGonagall." Steph, Chandi, and Hermione ran off. "Kat, everything will be okay."

"I can feel him coming after me. Don't let him get me, please." Kat squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop the tears.

"I'm not planning to. He'll have to get through me first." He kissed her forehead. "I'd _never_ leave your side."

She rested her heard against his chest and he held her close. McGonagall walked in, the three girls trailing behind. "What did you see?"

Kat sat up, took a deep breath, and told about her nightmare. "I felt so cold, so alone. I woke up, terrified."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Finally the professor spoke. "You have great magical abilities, and I think that what you saw truly happened. I shall have to speak with Dumbledore, but I believe that he will agree with me. Also, you should remain in the castle at all times." Kat nodded and McGonagall left.


	10. Chapter 10

Kat stood up and rummaged through her trunk, as if in a daze. She muttered something about needing to take a shower and walked into the bathroom.

Everyone else just sat there for a moment. It was a Saturday and no one was in a rush, there were no classes.

In the bathroom, Kat was practically drowning herself. She kept the water running over her head, trying to wash out the images and clear her mind. It wasn't working very well. After about half an hour, she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a fluffy, orange towel. She poked her head into her dorm room to be sure it was empty. Once she was, she walked over to the door, locked it with a regular lock, and then used a locking charm. Once done, she searched through her trunk for some clothes. She found a pair of semi-tight flare jeans that were rolled up quite a bit at the bottom, and a grey tank top. She threw these on and just sat on her bed, letting her sopping long, red hair soak the top of her shirt.

She sat there until she remembered her CD player. In the restricted section of the library, she had found a spell to make muggle electronics work on magic. She had proceeded to enchant her CD player and CD's. She looked through her trunk to find her player and a random mix CD. After putting her hair into two braids, she put on her headphones and pushed the play button.

She closed her eyes, absorbing the music, and fell backwards onto her bed, so that her head was hanging off the foot, practically in her trunk. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, along with the music. Kat got kind of woozy so she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up, opening her eyes. She yawned and looked around. An envelope sticking out of her robe's pocket caught her eye. She grabbed it, remembering it was the one on her bed. She tore it open, skimmed it, and blinked a few dozen times. She re-read it, slower this time, and growled.

Dear Miss Katarin Riddle,

It has come to my attention that you are the Dark Lord's daughter. I am already a death eater, and I have pledged my full support to your father, and now I will pledge my support to you. And I have a simple question, if you don't mind; who is your mother? I know of many others who would also like to know.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

"Why that little rat…" Kat growled as she tore off her headphones, stopping her music, and unlocked the door. She flung it open and stormed down the stairs. About halfway down, she ran right into a Weasley. She could only tell because of his red hair. She and the Weasley tumbled down the stairs. Kat jumped up to run off, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"What is it? Filch on your tail?" Kat spun around to meet the semi-amused gaze of Fred.

"I need to go beat someone's face in, if you don't mind." When he refused to let her go, she yanked her arm away. "I'll tell you later," she offered as a sort of explanation and raced off.

She darted out of the portrait hole and past a group of first years, almost knocking them over. She headed down towards the dungeons, knowing that's where he'd be. She heard his maniacal laugh before she ever saw him and slowed down.

Kat turned a corner and there he was, trying to impress some fifth year Ravenclaw with his famous Malfoy charm. He noticed Kat and smirked. Kat walked up to him and swung, pleased when her punch connected with something.

The rest was pretty much a blur to her. Draco looked down at her, holding his nose, blood gushing through his fingers, just as Snape walked out of his office. The next thing Kat knew, she was sitting next to Draco, in front of Snape.

"Miss Riddle, might I ask what the hell you did that for?"

"Blondie boy here went off and told his dear old dad about me. Much to my surprise, I received a letter from Lucius yesterday." Kat stated calmly.

"She broke my bloody nose for no reason!" Draco squeaked out and got a glare from Snape and promptly shut up.

"Violence was _not_ needed!"

"Oh but professor, it was. Violence isn't the answer, but the question, and the answer is _always_ yes." Kat said, a bit too smugly for Snape's liking.

Snape glared and handed Draco another tissue. "Boy, go up to the infirmary." Draco scampered away. "As for you, Katarin Riddle, you will receive a weeks worth of detention."

"But professor, I thought only the head of my house could make that decision, and last I checked, you aren't it." She smirked.

"Well then, we'll pay a little visit to her." With that, he stood, grabbed Kat by the back of her neck, and practically shoved her out the door and down the hall to McGonagall's office. He didn't knock, but instead marched right in.

"Severus! What do you think you are doing!" She yanked Kat away from him.

"Minerva, she punched Draco. Probably broke his nose." Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Aww, it's not broken, just a bit bloody. I can punch _much_ harder than that." She got glares from both of them and shut up.


	11. Chapter 11

McGonagall looked down at her. "Fighting is not permitted within these walls, young lady." To Severus, she said, "I'll take care of this." Snape nodded and walked out. Minerva's eyes twinkled. "Did you really hurt him?"

Kat grinned. "Blood everywhere!"

"Boy got what he deserved." McGonagall stopped smiling. "Now, I'll assume you've learned your lesson and won't do it again. You may leave."

Kat went to leave, but stopped, resting her hand on on the handle. "Oh, Professer, I got a letter from Lucious Malfoy, basically saying that he is and always will be a Death Eater."

McGonagall looked shocked and nodded.

Kat opened the door and left, heading back to her common room. She walked towards the portrait, and there was Fred, waiting for her. He took her hand, bit she pulled it away. She had bruised her knuckles while punching Malfoy. Fred looked down at her, confused. "I kind of punched Malfoy and hurt my hand while doing it."

His eyes opened wide. "You _punched_ him?" Kat nodded, a smile coming over her face. "Did you at least knock him out?"

"Nah…I just broke his nose, maybe." At Fred's disappointed look, she laughed. "Don't worry, he was bleeding everywhere, just look at my robe! He must've gotten his blood all over the place." She turned to the portrait. "Cookamunga." The portrait swung open and they stepped inside.

Once they walked in, everyone started asking questions about her nightmare and the fight.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I…excuse me!" She pushed through the crowd and up the stairs, getting more and more uneasy by the second. Once inside her dorm, she flung herself down on her bed. "I can't do this, too many people."

Fred smiled from the doorway. "Then maybe you can handle just one person." She jumped a bit and he walked over to sit next to her. "You're a very jumpy person, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, when you get letters from Voldemort's supporters, you've got the right to be jumpy." She handed him the letter. As he read it, she pulled out her CD player. She unplugged her headphones and instead attached speakers. "Makes ya wonder who raised the guy." She pushed the play button and nodded her head to the music.

Fred finished reading. "You seem to be taking this lightly, playing that muggle music."

Kat sat down and rested against him. "Helps me relax. And besides, after Blondie Boy owls his dear daddy, I'll probably get a letter saying, 'oh, sorry, screw you' ya know?" She was practically spitting. He laughed and she turned to look at him. "Well…maybe I'm a bit frustrated."

"Only a bit?" She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. He pulled back, smiling. "Now, what were you going to say?"

She shook her head. "It's not important anymore." She kissed him again.

"Miss Riddle! Mister Weasley!" Came a stern voice from the doorway. They jumped apart. More like Kat jumped, and Fred just sat there. McGonagall glared at them. "You two should know better!"

Kat reached over and turned off her music. "Know better than what? Steph and George are always making out in the common room." Fred laughed at this and got a glare in return.

"Well, they may be, erm, 'making out', but they don't in empty dorm rooms."

"Point taken."

"Alright then, no snogging in the dorms," Fred said.

McGonagall gave them a final look over and left. Kat burst out laughing. "'Snogging'? I am _so_ American!"

Fred laughed. "So let's say we go down and continue our little 'make out' session?" He stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kat shrugged him off and started searching her room. "I've got some homework due for Snape on Monday, I should get to work on it."

Fred stiffened. "Alright. I've got some homework to do too. Meet you down there in twenty." He left before she responded. She looked up from under her bed to watch him leave. As soon as he was out, she dove back under. She found her potions book and stood up, but George was standing in the doorway.

"Hey George!" Kat smiled.

George had a dark expression on his face. "I can see right through your little act. Everyone else is just too blind to see it." He glared before plodding on, not letting her speak. "You pretended to be some innocent mudblood Slytherin. Won everyone over with that display against Draco. You suddenly_ find out _that your dear old dad is none other that Voldemort. You trick Dumbledore into changing your house and you just happen to become one of us. Everyone accepts it, that old hat put you here, so you must belong, right? I see through it all. One day, you'll call up dad to pay everyone here a visit. I swear to god Riddle, that if you harm anyone in my family, or Steph, heck, if you hurt anyone here, I will kill you." He glared for a moment before turning to leave.

"If my 'dear old dad' does pay a visit, and he hurts anyone, with the exception of the entire Slytherin house, I'll kill him myself." She spun George around. "I care too must about everyone her to let anything happen to them." She stared, her face hard. After a moment, it softened. "And while you're all for killing, lay off the freaky flakes, okay? You're more paranoid than usual."

George walked back into his dorm and noticed Fred looking around for something. Lee Jordan was snoring, still asleep in his bed. "What are you looking for?"

Fred glanced up. "Oh, hey George. Have you seen Kat's copy of Hogwarts, A History? I borrowed it from her last night and I can't find it anywhere."

George thought for a moment. He knew where it was, but he wasn't going to tell Fred that. "Nope." He'd shrunken it and it was now sitting in the bottom of his pocket. "Fred, buddy, you've changed. And it's all her doing."

"I haven't changed a bit." Fred lifted his mattress, still looking for the book. No luck.

"Yes, you have."

"No I haven't!"

"When was the last time the infamous Weasley Twins played a joke on someone? And besides, she's the daughter of Voldemort! When he pays a little visit to see her, life here is going to be hell."

"Geez, George. You're freaking me out. And it's not like he can just waltz right in here and kill us all in our sleep."

George scowled and mumbled under his breath, "Just watch me…" He walked away, leaving a perplexed Fred and snoring Lee Jordan.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story, like, two years ago. My writing's matured a lot since then, and I don't plan to be adding on to this any time soon unless I get an overwhelming response. If you want to read a good story, I suggest you take a look at my other stories, more specifically, Blood is Thicker than Water. Drop me a line at my email or my AIM (SoCal Dreame) if you really want to persuade me.


End file.
